Thunderous lullaby
by Rhaegal Nymeria Stark
Summary: Sequel to "Inevitable" and "Release me," Hermione suffers from ptsd, thankfully Tonks helps her get some rest. Meaningless fluff, nothing more. TonksxHermione, don't like don't read.


Disclaimer: I own nothing

Note: Sequel to "Inevitable," and "Release Me"

Summary: Hermione just wanted some peace and quiet; just some time to be free of these nightmares. And Tonks will see to that.

**Thunderous lullaby:**

Lightning crashed outside, its pallid glow illuminating the inside of the dark room, outlining the two figures in the queen-sized bed, snuggled up together. Thunder roared, accompanying its brother as the storm raged on. Sprawled along the bed was Hermione Jean Granger, age twenty-two, muggle-born Hogwarts graduate and Law Enforcer in the Ministry of Magic. Holding her securely, even as she slept was Nymphadora Tonks, daughter of Andromeda Black and Ted Tonks, age thirty-one and a seasoned, efficient, albeit clumsy Auror.

The purple haired metamorphmagus had her arms wrapped around her lover protectively, her legs tangled with Hermione's. Lightning struck again and as it landed, thunder echoed in the distance, its bellow so deafening that the moment its cry was heard the brunette witch's eyes opened wide and she shot up, shaking awake. Her movement roused Tonks from her sleep and the purple haired warrior was soon sitting up as well, hands clasping onto each of Hermione's elbows and stroking gently in a soothing motion.

"Hermione?" Tonks asked, eyes narrowed as she leaned forwards, chest against the muggle-born's back, arms then wrapping themselves around her lover's slim but muscled form. She nuzzled into the younger woman's bushy hair, "Hermione, what's wrong?"

The young but powerful witch shivered in her lover's grasp. "It's nothing," The former Gryffindor mumbled, not even sure she believed it herself, "Just reminders."

"Reminders?" Tonks pressed further, testing the waters as she laid her forehead against the smaller witch's shoulder, "Is it…your PTSD?"

Immediately, Hermione stiffened and Tonks's throat went dry, seeing that she had made a mistake in asking. The metamorphmagus pulled away from the younger witch's body and regarded her for a few seconds. She could barely make out Hermione's outline in the dark; the only details she was granted permission to see was when the bright flare of the lightening flashed outside, an irradiate blast allowing her to see her mate fully for only a few seconds at a time.

The muggle-born slowly turned to the Auror, cautious.

Tonks ventured even farther, even though her common sense was telling her to turn back from this path. "Hermione?" She questioned gently, "What is it? You know you can tell me."

The room was dark again and Tonks couldn't see her lover's eyes, but she saw Hermione lift her head a little. The Auror's heart quickened as she anticipated what the answer might be.

Hermione's voice cut through the black quiet, "The blast…..I….I thought it was….."

Hermione's voice trailed off and Tonks supplied before she could think better of it, assuming the worst, "Death Eaters?"

Even in the dark, Tonks could see the muggle-born flinch. She sighed, opening her arms again, placing her fingertips against the younger woman's hands, fingers wrapping around the other woman's wrists and pulling slightly as indication, hoping her partner understood, and that she was doing the right thing; only encouraging Hermione into her arms instead of taking the young woman into her arms, aware that such actions might frighten the Law enforcer away.

Tonks's efforts were not in vain and soon Hermione embraced the other woman, hugging the purple haired witch tightly.

"Ted…..," Hermione whispered, suddenly becoming tense, "Teddy! I should check on him-"

Tonks tightened her hold on Hermione as she spoke, "Mione, Ted is with his grandmother and grandfather right now. It's alright, easy. You're becoming paranoid."

Hermione soon relaxed against Tonks. Right, that was right. Ted Tonks, their son was off in the Muggle world spending time with his grandparents, the Grangers. He was safe. Hermione almost laughed at her terrified assumption.

"Shh." Tonks soothed, lowering them both back down to the mattress, "It's okay. Teddy is safe with your parents and there are no Death Eaters here. Get back to sleep, alright? Sleep now, Mione."

Hermione rubbed her nose against the base of Tonks's neck. "I don't know if I can." She mumbled, making the Auror look down curiously even though the darkness obscured her lover completely from view.

She sighed, lowering her head to Hermione's ear. "Shh," She repeated, "Shh. I'm right here. It's okay. I love you." Hermione exhaled snuggling closer. Tonks smirked, changing some of her features into that of a cat and started nuzzling her lover again, humming a tune she remembered her mother singing to her to sleep with when she was very small. She couldn't remember the words, just the tune, but it was comforting enough. Her humming voice deepened with a cat like purr and she held Hermione more securely, rocking her back in forth the way her mother had.

Tonks's purrs filled the room, humming voice carrying out the wordless lullaby Andromeda Tonks had sung to her night after night whenever her metamorphmagus daughter had a bad dream.

Hermione pressed her temple against Tonks's collarbone, whimpering a little at the sound of more thunder booming outside, shivering as she remembered the noises of the explosions throughout the courtyard of Hogwarts. Dammit, why couldn't these memories just take leave of her mind? She hated them, just as much as she hated the Death Eaters that caused them.

Tonks moved her head so that her chin was resting on the top of Hermione's head and continued to hum and purr at the same time. The lullaby sounded like it was reverberating around the room and the vibrations against Hermione made the muggle-born shiver in pleasure. They were both now lying against the pillows; cuddled up against the other, Hermione's whole form in tremors at the sensation of the rumbling Tonks was emitting. Soon the dark claws of fear slipped away from her mind and she closed her eyes, allowing the lullaby to ease her worries.

There were no Death Eaters here. Voldemort wasn't here. Bellatrix Lestrange wasn't here, her husband wasn't here. Lucius Malfoy wasn't here. The only one that was here was her wife and she was safe. That last thought was what helped slowly shut Hermione's fears off and soon the muggle-born was off in the land of dreams against Tonks's chest, her soft breathing now filling her wife's ears.

Tonks glanced down, smiling as she heard her lover and wife's breathing change to a more relaxed note, but never did she once stop murmuring the song out. She leaned her head down and kissed Hermione's forehead.

"Goodnight, Mione." Tonks purred between her cat-like teeth, "I love you."

She held her wife close, and closed her eyes as well, inhaling the other witch's scent, and the blanket of exhaustion was clasped over the metamorphmagus and her mind closed, arms still around Hermione became lax and her body no longer tense, slumped against the mattress as she slept.

There was no danger here; just Tonks and a woman who she would die to protect.

**This is nothing more than something to serves as a sequel to "Inevitable" and "Release me," and is nothing more than fluff. Making it, without any real purpose except for that. But I hope you liked it anyway. **


End file.
